1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of realizing a short connection between corresponding electrical contacts thereof.
2. The Related Art
It is necessary to utilize a printed circuit board to realize an electrical connection among electronic components. Generally, when two circuits on the printed circuit board need be short connected with each other, some corresponding actions are introduced to the printed circuit board. If the actions introduced to the printed circuit board can not achieve the needed short connection effect, another method introduced to realize the short connection between the two circuits is to utilize a wire to connect corresponding electrical contacts of an electrical connector electrically connected with the printed circuit board. However, when the electrical contacts are short connected by the wire, it will be achieved by manual operation. Moreover, some processes, such as soldering two ends of the wire with the corresponding electrical contacts and cutting off the wire etc., are accordingly needed. With the development of electronic technology, the electrical contact has a smaller and smaller shape and a shorter distance is accordingly between two adjacent electrical contacts. It makes the process in the foregoing method more complicated.